


Marleyan Devil

by PeachyCherryFizz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyCherryFizz/pseuds/PeachyCherryFizz
Summary: Y/N is Marley’s most prized soldier in the making. At the young age of 13 she is tasked with the role of supervising and aiding the mission on Paradis as a trusted Marleyan commander. However, is this really what she wants? Are the Eldians truly devils?
Relationships: Marco Bott/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever time writing so please bare with me. For comfort purposes, I’ve aged up the characters so they’ll be 18 by the time of graduation.

The thunderous clapping was almost deafening. Everyone was cheering their heads off as we were paraded down the streets. I felt a jab in my side, causing me to jolt up and glare in its direction. My commanders cold eyes stared at me, warning me to straighten up. However, I refused to listen to him.

“What was that for?” I hissed, looking away and returning to my slumped position in our wagon. I rested my elbow against the side of the cart and placed my chin and cheek in my hand. My eyes returned to the streets where the citizens screamed with glee.   
“At least look happy about your assignment.” My commander ordered. I rolled my eyes and sat up straight, crossing my arms and legs.   
“Hard to be excited when I wasn’t even up to the task. I have to babysit a bunch of devils, because you want me to take your spot when I get back.” I replied, not even caring to look at him. 

He let out a sigh and stretched his arm around me. I hissed out a huff of air and stiffened myself further, hoping that he would get the hint to back off. I hated this man. I have since my mother married him. He is the reason I’m stuck being Marleys war toy. 

“If you don’t want to be me, die in Paradis with the devils.” He muttered.   
“It’d be better than spending another second with you.” I retorted. This man was insufferable. Thankfully, the parade was reaching its end. With a few more moments of awkward silence encased with roars of joy, we reached the boat. I was helped down by two men. Once my feet hit the ground they let go of my hands and grabbed my two backpacks.

I took both bags from them and walked onto the boat myself. I didn’t want to waste a second leaving this miserable place. The boat was large enough to where everyone was given their own rooms. So immediately, I went to my own. I threw my bags down onto the floor and locked the door behind me. I fell with my back on the bed and glanced out to the window beside me.   


We were leaving. The boat made a loud noise before slowly taking off from the dock. I sat up and let out a huff of air. I was bored to death already. At least my room was nice I guess. I had a vanity, a dresser, a small personal cooler, and a sitting area. The trip there would take a couple days so the room being this nice wasn’t entirely odd. I glanced at my bag and cringed. I’d unpack later. 

After a few moments of sitting in silence, a knock came from my door. I hopped off my bed and opened it. On the other side were four kids my age. The Eldians. “Hello?” I said, leaning against the door. They never bothered to engage in conversation with me before this. I knew it was because they were afraid to talk to a Marleyan their age. It would seem like they were trying to befriend me. But why would it be such a bad thing if we were friends?

“Hello, my name is Marcel Galliard! We were talking and we thought that we should introduce ourselves to you. You are our leader and we would like to get to know you to better serve you!” He nearly shouted. The way he talked was the exact way theyd talk to a real commander. I cringed outwardly. I opened my door wider and motioned for them to come in. They obeyed without a second thought which made me irritated for some reason.

“First off, don’t talk to me like that. We are all the same age. I’m not some sadistic, power obsessed Marleyan. So please just address me like you would each other.” I said, closing the door behind me. They glanced at each other, as if they were unsure of what to do. Afraid that this is bait. I sat down in one of the chairs at the table. 

“So how do you guys want to get to know each other? A card game?” I said, leaning back. They slowly came over to the seating area. The two blondes and the brunette with the long face sat down on the couch while Marcel sat across from me in the other chair.

“Would you care to teach us how to play? Cards are considered a luxury in the internment so only adults play.” Marcel explained. I stared back at him, shocked and confused. _Card? A luxury?_

”Yeah, of course. We can start with a simple game. It’s called 21” 

Over the course of the trip to Paradis, I grew close with them. Or at least closer than I had ever imagined us being. It was odd. My first experience of friendship was with the people I’m supposed to despise. My stepfather threw me into the military once he found out about my “impressive strategical mindset” at the age of 10. And because of this strategical mindset, I’ve been elected as leader of this mission. 

We had discussed our plan on the way to the wall once we had landed. I wanted to see the land before I made a decision. Unfortunately, the plan was ripped apart as we watched Marcel being swallowed by a Titan right before our eyes. My first reaction was to attack, but as I charged the Titan, Annie grabbed my shirt and raced towards where Reiner had run. Bertolt followed us and just like that we lost our Jaw Titan. 

However, we decided to keep going. I was in charge and after hearing Reiner say they'd all be killed, I chose to push forward. I chose to make the mission happen. I chose for chaos and misery to be shoved upon the devils within the walls. Once Bertolt had broken the gate, Annie carried Reiner and I in. We went our separate ways to hide the fact that we were together if someone’s cover was blown.

So while the chaos in Shiganshina erupted, I was placed in the middle. My mind was focused solely on the mission at hand as I raced in between the streets of death and fire. After all, these people are devils. They deserve to be in hell, right? My main focus was finding the military or a family. Just something to make it known that I was in Shiganshina. 

I turned the corner and froze once I reached the top of the stairs. Two kids were pulling at the rubble atop a beautiful woman. A rumble was heard close by. I glanced towards it to see a Titan staring directly at the family. My brain seemed to stop working. All common sense and lectures I’ve been taught about Eldians escaped me.   
I raced towards the family and started tugging on the wood with the young girl beside me. The two kids looked at me for a split second before starting their work again. The trapped woman reached out and grabbed my hand.   
“No, please... I can only assume the worst happened since you’re alone. Please, take my kids and run. Save yourselves kids.” She cried.

”No! I’m not leaving you!” The boy screamed.   
“Eren! Why don’t you ever listen! Will you for once do what I ask?” She screamed. As they argued, a man came down using some sort of machine. The woman begged for him to take us and leave her, but he said that he’d kill the Titan instead. However, as he charged the Erie smiling Titan, he turned around. He picked up the girl and Eren in his arms. 

“Grab onto me.” He ordered. I listened and held onto his jacket as we ran off. I looked back as we ran, watching the Titan rummage through the rubble and grab their mom. I turned around before it killed her. Guilt was feeding its way into me, but I refused to listen. These people made civilization in hell and now they themselves are destroying it. 

The military officer set us into the line for the boat to safety. I sat against the wall of the boat next to Eren and the girl who was with him. I let out a sigh and crunched myself together. _Why did I try to help them?_

“My names Eren and this is Mikasa. Thanks for helping us.” The boy said, extending his arm out. I shook his hand and nodded.

”Y/N and I’m sorry I didn’t help enough.” I said. I was starting to give into the guilt once more as I stared at their desperate eyes.   
“What happened to your family?” Eren asked.   
“Eren! It’s obvious what happened.” Mikasa said, scolding him. I gave a soft laugh and shook my head.   
“Its alright, Mikasa. But yeah, my parents got crushed under debris as we were running.” I lied. It seemed to be convincing because they gave me a sad look. “Do you guys have family within the inner walls?” I asked, looking at them. Eren looked over at Mikasa and then back at me.   
“Well, Mikasa’s family passed away a couple of years ago so she’s staying with my family. My dad left on a business trip today so he should be safe.” Eren explained.

Just as I was about to respond, the loud rumble interrupted me. I looked over to see Reiners Titan plow through the gate. He paused and let out a breath of steam. Everything was going to plan. I looked over to Eren and Mikasa who both held terrified expressions. I mocked their emotions and watched as the boat erupted with screams. Eren stood up, now seeming to hold only rage inside him. I got up and followed him without thinking as well as Mikasa.   
  
A blonde boy came up to us as Eren walked to the edge of the boat. “Eren...” he said, reaching out only to be shrugged off.   
“I’m going to kill them.” Eren fumed. I walked up to the edge next to Eren and glanced at his face through the side of my eyes. “I’m going to kill every last Titan.” He swore. His face was twisted in a way that might have made me believe him if I hadn’t known the truth of the Titans. He looked like a devil. 

“How are you going to do that?” I asked, turning my gaze back to Reiner.   
“I’m going to join the Scouts. I’m going to go outside the walls and slay every last Titan that stands before me.” Eren pledged.   
“Alright, I’ll help.” I said leaning against the edge.   
“Me too.” Mikasa said.   
“I’ll stay with you, Eren.” The blonde boy promised. I glanced over at him and looked him up and down. He made eye contact with me and blushed. He turned his head to the ground and held out his hand. “Sorry, my names Armin.” I took his hand and introduced myself. The four of us sat down and began talking as we made our way to the inner walls. 

Eventually, I made it back to Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt. The four of us got jobs at a farm in Wall Rose for the time being before we decided what else to do. Our main goal was to figure out where the Founding Titan was and to see if the king would attack. Annie and I were the ones sent out to do the investigating since we were smaller and could get around faster. However, one day Reiner had the idea of joining the military. We all agreed since if one or two of us joined the military police, we’d have an easier time getting information on the king. 

Time went by and finally at the ages of 15 and 16 we were able to join the military. However, before we could decide what regimen we wanted to be in, we had to go through training. On the very first day, some cadets were grilled to their core. We stood in rows before our commander as he walked through, yelling at anyone who appeared weak or soft. He went through interrogating them, asking what purpose they would serve to the military.

Some people had selfish answers, some people had dedication to the king, some people had no other choice, but one girl didn’t even answer. She was eating a potato which resulted in her running laps until dark with no dinner. After she was yelled at, we were dismissed to roam before training started the next day. 

I decided to go towards the dorms. As I started to make my way there, my name was called. I turned around and saw Armin. I was surprised he remembered me. He ran up to me with Eren and Mikasa. I gave them a wave and said hello.   
“How have you been?” Armin asked.

”I’ve been as good as I can be. How have you guys been?” I asked, looking at how they’ve grown.   
“As good as we can be.” Eren said, smiling. “I’m glad you decided to join the military as well. Are you still thinking of joining the scouts?” He asked.   
“I’m going to wait until we see what the regiments are like,” I explained, “but I think scouts would be what I prefer. But an ‘easy life in the inner walls’ sounds good too” I teased, mocking another cadets response to commander baldy.   
  
I walked with the group as we checked out the area and talked with other cadets. Sometimes I would catch Reiner or Annie’s gaze and turn my head away. We had all agreed to not mention we knew each other just in case they were captured. They said I wasn’t able to heal like them so if these devils resorted to torture, I’d be safe. 

After dinner I snuck some extra food and water out and started to go to the dorms. My bunk mate was the same girl who had to run with no dinner I found out. Her name was Sasha Blouse. I was walking beside a blonde girl named Christa. I glanced down into her hands and saw she too was carrying a bundle. _Did we have the same idea?_  
  
Before I could think another time I noticed something dashing toward us. I pushed Christa down, dropping our bundles of food and water. I turned my head towards the food and it was gone. I turned again and saw Sasha eating the food like an animal. I picked up my water cam and walked over to her. “Hey, we brought you some water.” I said, smiling. I glanced over to Christa to see her being helped up by another cadet named Ymir. 

I went into the dorms with the three of them and talked with Sasha as she ate. I decided that maybe I should get to know the cadets and gain their trust. Since my bed was on the bottom, I had Sasha sit with me. She and I talked about her village and how she used to be a hunter so meat was her entire life. I found myself slowly starting to smile without forcing it around her. She was so nice and cheerful, kinda stupid, but it was funny. 

Eventually other cadets came in to sleep. Once everyone was out, I looked over to see Annie hadn’t come back yet. I got up and walked out to find her. I was careful not to wake anyone else up since I had a feeling that she was meeting Reiner and Bertolt or was off to the city. 

I closed the door behind me and started walking to the boys’ dorms. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going so I ended up bumping into someone and falling down. Normally, I would’ve noticed, but I was too worried about where Annie was. 

“Hey, are you alright?” A voice asked. I looked up and froze. A dark haired boy with freckles dotted on his face smiled down at me. He was breath-taking. So breathtaking I had forgotten that he was a devil for a moment. I shook my head to snap myself out of it.   
“Yeah, I’m alright. Just kind of out of it.” I said, taking his now outstretched hand.   
“My names Marco. Any reason you’re out of it?” He asked. His voice was heavenly. It was so soft and made my cheeks flush red.   
“Uh, I’m Y/N. I’m just home sick I guess. Miss my friends.” I said, laughing awkwardly. _Why am I having trouble lying?_

He nodded and looked around.   
“Can I be honest?” He asked. I nodded my head quickly, while looking around to catch my friends if they were around. “I’m also home sick. I miss my family. So I decided to get some fresh air and cool off. Also the guys like Reiner and Jean are loud.” He explained. _So Annie isn’t meeting with them_. “Would you mind talking with me more?” He asked. I gave him a look of shock and confusion. “Sorry, you don’t have to. You probably want to be alone or being with a guy alone seems really creepy, I totally understand I just-“ 

I giggled at his rambling.   
“I don’t mind talking with you.” I said, walking to the steps. I sat down and patted beside me. He sat down and started to make conversation with me. I knew this was wrong of me to do, but I couldn’t help it. This guy was just different than anyone I’d ever met. He was addicting. With each second we talked I found myself slowly becoming more and more captivated.

By the time I began to yawn, we had closed the distance between us substantially. Almost touching each other at the hip. I set down my hand from covering my yawn and it landed on his. “Sorry!” I blurted out. “Um, it’s getting late. Maybe we should get some sleep for training.” I said. He nodded and yawned himself.  
”Sure thing, let me walk you to your dorm first.” He said. I blushed and followed beside him. 

When we reached the door he started to get very quiet. I noticed him fumbling with his thumbs. “Are you alright?” I whispered.   
“Yeah, just nervous.” He said without thinking. He cringed at his words after he said it.

“Why are you nervous?” I asked, cocking my head.   
“I just think it would be cool to get to know you more and to maybe...I don’t know...just...”

”I’d like to get to know you more as well, Marco.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter basically is Marco smut lol.

We almost had one more year of training left and I had gotten close to most of the promising cadets. Today we were doing more hand to hand combat. I partnered up with Jean and Marco who I was told to get closer to by Reiner and Bertolt. He was going into the military police if he made it into the top ten which was incredibly likely. The task made me feel conflicted inside. I truly enjoyed Marcos company, but my orders are to hate Eldians. But at the same time, I’m close to Reiner and Bertolt and Annie. Why can’t I be close with the others here? It all gave me a headache. 

“Are you alright?” Marco asked after knocking Jean down. I thought he was talking to Jean, but as I looked he was actually talking to me.   
“Oh, yeah! I’m just lost in thought.” I said laughing. “Is it my turn?” I asked. Jean nodded, getting up. I walked over to Jeans position and readied myself to take on Marco.   
  
In this exercise Marco was the good guy and I was the bad guy. How ironic. I took out my wooden knife and charged him. He went to kick at the back of my knee, but I slid under his legs and swept him up from under his feet. He fell to the ground and I held his arms behind his back, straddling him.

”I win.” I said, smiling. I stepped off him and dusted myself off. “Wanna switch roles?” I asked. He nodded and took the knife from his pocket. He readied his position. He went to swipe at me, but I went under his arm, holding his wrist and kneed his stomach. He fell to the ground and pulled me down with him. I fell on top him as he held the wooden knife against my back. 

“I win.” He said, flashing a smirk. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off him. I extended my hand and helped him up. I went to turn to Jean but he was practicing with Reiner right next to us. Marco put his hand on my shoulder, grabbing my attention. I looked back at him and gave him a soft smile.   
  


“This was the first time I won against you.” He said. I nodded and congratulated him. He blushed and looked away. “This is important to me that I beat you.”   
“Why is it important?” I asked, slightly nervous that he had somehow found out about the mission.   
“Because if I told myself that if I beat you in practice, I’d be able to protect you.”   
“Thats very sweet, but why do you want to protect me? I can handle myself.” I said, laughing. He turned back towards me and held my hand.   
“Because a man needs to be able to protect his wife.” Marco said firmly. I felt my face turn bright red as my eyes widened. Did he?

I looked over at Reiner who was holding Jean back with his hand staring at us. I gulped and looked back at Marco.   
“What are you saying, Marco?” I laughed nervously. “You aren’t...” I trailed off. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, how do I reject him? I don’t want to but I can’t play with him like this._  
“I want to marry you. As soon as I make it into the military police and have a good life, I’m going to make you my wife. I don’t care how long it takes. I’ve felt this way since-“

”Marco, it’s your turn with Jean. Let me spare with Y/N” Reiner said, saving me from this experience. I was both relieved and irritated. Marco seemed very embarrassed, but left to go to Jean. Reiner took Marcos spot and looked at me. He swung his fist at my fast. I dodged and went to kick him. This back and forth went on for a while before I lost my footing. Reiner put his palm against my chest and pushed me down. I hit the ground hard and the wind was knocked out of me. 

“Fuck. You.” I winced, grabbing his wrist and pulling it off. Marco called out my name and ran over.   
“Accept his proposal. He’ll be worth it.” Reiner said. I nodded and curled over. _When the fuck did he become commander?_ I coughed out, finally starting to be able to breathe. I felt a hand on my back. It was rubbing me, calming me. Marco.   
  
I sat up and looked at Marco. He gave me and smile and started to open his mouth. It was painfully awkward so I decided to cut the silence for both of us. I leaned up and pressed my lips onto his. They were soft and tasted of the cinnamon roll we had for breakfast. His hand gripped the back of my shirt as he pushed his lips back against mine. As to not gather too much attention, I pulled away. 

“I’ll be your wife as long as we protect each other.” I said, smiling. He smiled back and helped me stand up. “Is it my turn to spare with Jean now?” I asked. Marco smiled and switched with Reiner. Just as I slammed Jean down, I glanced towards Marco, seeing him triumph over Reiner. I smiled at the two, starting to wish for a different world where we lived in peace. 

————————

The graduation ceremony was tonight. We were all the ages of 17-18 now. Ymir, someone I would consider a close friend in a different world, came up to me and whispered in my ear.   
“You don’t actually want to join the military police correct?” She asked. I took a pause. I told Reiner and everyone that I would join the MPs for more intel, but my heart was on the scouts. It’d be better dying than having to continue to lie to Marco for years to come. I nodded my head and gave her a confused look.  
“Then drop out of the top ten. You’re number 2. Drop out so Christa can be in the top 10 and join the military police.” she demanded. I knew that this was more of a plead.   
  
I nodded and headed the direction of the commander. I knocked on his door and once he gave the okay, I walked in. He started to open his mouth, but I blurted out what I wanted to say before he could ask.   
“I don’t want to be in the top 10!” I yelled. He stared at me blankly before starting to shake his head.   
“We can’t just...kick you out of the top 10? You’re number 2, arguably number 1.” He said.   
“Sir, isn’t it odd the more likely you are to survive against a Titan, the further inside you go? I want to devote my heart to protecting humanity, but I can’t do that as an MP. I need to be out in the scouts.” I took a pause. “I’m scared and I don’t want to change my mind if I’m given the option.” The commander looked at me with a torn look. He sighed and nodded his head.   
“Thats exactly what Ymir told me.” He muttered. “Fine. I’ll do it.” 

I felt bad as I walked out of the office, this would mean I wouldn’t be following my teams decision. But I felt that I would be doing the right thing. As I walked out, a hand landed on top my head. “Ahh, you are so sweet!” Ymir sighed, leaning against me. “Maybe if Christa didn’t steal my heart I’d have fallen for you.” She teased. I rolled my eyes and moved her hand. 

“Would not change the fact that I love Marco.” I said, walking away. Love. The thought of actually being able to love Marco made me blush. I wanted to love him normally with no ulterior motive. Perhaps in the afterlife we’ll meet again and can fall in love truly. 

I saw Marco talking with Jean, Connie, and Sasha. I quickly ran over and leaned against Marco. “Hi!” I said, smiling up at him. He looked down at me and smiled back. His arm wrapped around me and held me close to him. Being close to him made me feel warm inside.

After a few moments of talking, Marco and I left to go be alone for our day off. I held his hand in mine with our fingers interlocked. We roamed the streets of the city, before deciding to go to the upperclassmen dormitories. They were higher quality dorms with more privacy than the others. Marco and I would often lay around together on days off. 

Once we got inside, I closed the door behind us. “So is Jean going to be coming by today?” I asked. Marco shook his head no. He moved over to his bed and started to take off his boots. I took mine off by the door and slowly walked over to him. “What do you want to do?” I asked, placing my hand on his thigh.

Marco gave me a sweet smile before shrugging. “I’m not sure. Just whatever.” He said, placing his hand on my thigh as well. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. Within two days we’ll be parting ways. This may be our last chance to see each other for a long while, or ever depending how things go. _Fuck it._  
  
I grabbed his cheeks and pressed our lips together. It may have been too forceful because I felt Marco pull back slightly. However he held the kiss and moved his hands to my hair. The kiss began to deepen as I slid my tongue against his lips, hinting at an entrance. He opened his mouth slightly and I slipped my tongue in. I mostly held the dominance as his tongue shyly moved again mine.   
  
I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him against the bed, all while maintaining our kiss. I slid my way up him and positioned myself right against him. I rolled my hips, testing the waters. Marco made a soft gasp as he pulled away. A trail of spit connected our mouths. 

“Y/N, I don’t know if we should do this...” he whispered, shocked at my sudden outburst. “I-I mean, I really want to. But shouldn’t we wait until we are married?” He asked, blushing and hiding his face.   
“Marco, we graduate soon and we might not have time if the walls are ever breached again. You’ve already made me your wife in my eyes, so I’m ready to give myself to you.” I whispered, softly. I could feel my face heat up as Marco left me with silence. I looked back up at him and started to go in for a soft kiss.

Marco leaned up and grabbed the back of my head and wrapped his fingers in my hair. He deepened the kiss with a sense of urgency. I moved my hands to his chest and then his shoulders. I slid off his jacket and moved my hands to fumble with the buttons on his blouse. Eventually I got his torso bare. Just this sight alone made me weak.   
  
I pressed my lips against his neck, sucking his delicate skin. He let out a soft breath as he slid my jacket off my arms. His hands delicately unbuttoned my blouse. However, before he slid it off, he pushed me off him slightly. His eyes traveled my body as he licked his lips. I slid the blouse off my shoulders and went to get my bra. I unclipped the back and pushed the straps off.   
  
Marcos hands came up and fondled my breasts. His thumbs cascaded over my nipples, causing me to shiver. He looked up at me and licked his lips. “Could I put my mouth on them?” He asked, his voice nearly cracking. I laughed softly and nodded. As soon as I gave him permission he went forward. His lips puckered around my left nipple, tongue swirling around. One hand held the lower end of my back while the other held my right breast, gently squeezing and massaging. 

I let out a soft moan, trying to be quiet of the connecting rooms. Marco looked at me, shocked to hear that noise. I turned my head away, embarrassed suddenly. He went back down and continued what he was doing before, taking his time with each breast. I rocked my hips against his growing bulge. He let out a heavy breath with each rock I did.

He lifted me up and pushed me against the bed. His fingers curled inside my pants and tugged them down. I let out a squeak and went to cover myself. “M-Marco!” I yelled, shocked at his sudden dominance. He pulled his pants down and began to rub himself. I watched, captivated with lust. He smirked and crawled forward more. 

He placed himself right next to my entrance. I was already soaking with arousal. He slid his cock against my lips over and over, rubbing against my clit. I let out soft moans as he stared into my eyes. My cheeks blushed red as he placed his hand on my chin. His thumb went up against my lips and as he softly shushed me, he slid his cock into me. 

I let out a gasp and held onto the back of his neck. I wrapped my legs around him, encompassing more of him inside me. It was almost too much to bare. He pressed hips lips on mine as he began to thrust softly, slowly. I moaned against his lips each time, begging for more.

He shook his head. “This is our first time. Let’s be gentle. I want to show you how much I love you.” He whispered. Just hearing those words made me ready to cum.   
“I love you, Marco.” I whispered, opening my eyes and staring into his. He smiled and placed a kid on my nose.   
“I love you, Y/N.” 

As our hands traveled each other’s bodies, we were both reaching our limit. I felt a warm sensation build up inside me as his tongue swirled around my nipple and his cock was being gently thrust in me. The sensation felt as if it popped in my stomach and traveled down through my body. I felt myself squeeze against his cock and pull him in tighter. I breathed out his name in a sense of pleasure and love. He moaned into my ear, starting to go a little faster. 

“I’m about to cum as well.” He whispered. “Where should I?” He asked. We both stared at each other confused since we didn’t think this through. He pulled out quickly and I wrapped my mouth around his head, feeling a warm liquid fill my mouth. It was too much that I couldn’t get it all in. Some leak out as I swallowed hard. I looked up at Marco and let out a deep breath. 

“Why did you do that?” He asked, shocked.   
“Was I not supposed?” I asked now scared and also embarrassed.   
“No! It...it was really hot. I just can’t imagine it tasted good.” He laughed, rubbing my arms.   
“It did not.” I said laughing. He smiled and wiped the leftover drop from the corner of my mouth. He wiped his thumb off on the bed sheet and wrapped his arms around me.   
  
“I can’t believe we’ve never done something like that.” He said, smiling happily.   
“Was it good for you?” I asked, looking worried. He nodded and gave me and kiss on the cheek, falling down against the bed. He nuzzled his face into my neck and gave soft gentle kisses. 

“I love you. Was it good for you?” He asked. I nodded as he pulled his head from my neck.   
“But I do still want more. Maybe we could go a bit faster?” I said, nervously. Marco looked at me and smirked. His hands bringing me on top of him.

“Show me how fast you want it.” He said. His time of voice caught me off guard. My cheeks blushed red once more as I lifted myself up. His cock was still rock hard as I moved up and down. At first it was slow, but once I got comfortable, I picked up the pace. Once my confidence built up, I sat up rather than lean against his chest. I rolled my hips against his cock, moving up and down. He tilted his head back as his hands grabbed at my waist. 

“Oh fuck..” he muttered. I was shocked to hear him curse. But this only made me want more. I moved my hand back behind me and ran my fingers around his balls, gently massaging against them. “Oh Y/N..” he moaned loudly. I giggled and playfully hushed him. However, I wouldn’t mind if he was louder. Having everyone hear him moan my name would seem like an accomplishment. 

Suddenly, he grabbed my hips and flipped my down so he was on his knees with my waist up in the air against his hips. His fingers dug into my skin as he thrusted hard into me. His pace was fast and hit all the right spots. I was left a mess who could barely keep her eyes open. I was in bliss. 

“Oh fuck, say my name.” He whispered. I obeyed and called out to him. “Again.”   
“Marco!” I moaned, opening my mouth wider for my moans to escape more. I could feel that same sensation build back. With a final deep thrust, Marcos cock hit just the right spot. The bubble inside my popped once more. My eyes rolled back as my tongue dangled out slightly. 

“That face is so hot.” Marco whispered. I blushed, looked up at him. He switched the positions so one leg was around his shoulder and the other around his waist. He pushed his palm against my lower stomach and smirked. “I can feel my cock inside you.” 

Hearing that sent me off again, I let out a high pitched moan as I came against his cock once more. After this he switched the position so my stomach was against the bed and my ass was in the air. He grabbed my hips and went what felt like as fast as he could.

”I’m gonna cum, Y/N. Where should I do it?” He moaned.   
“In me! Please, cum in me, Marco!” I begged. I looked at him smirk. He pulled out his cock and flipped me around. His thick white liquid came out and covered my face and torso. “I said in not on.” I whined.

”Sorry. I thought it’d be hot.” He laughed. He got up to get me a towel and wiped me off completely before wiping himself off. We both got dressed and freshened ourselves up. I pressed my lips once we finished. He smiled at me and held me close. “I love you.” He whispered.   
“I love you.”


End file.
